Porque amor rima con dolor
by Catherine Applewhite
Summary: Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría haberse negado a esa mirada. ¿Quién podría llegar a enamorarse de aquel hombre tan frío después de ser abandonada por su hermano? Claro, nuestra Yuya, quien sino.


**Porque amor rima con dolor**

_Catherine Applewhite_

**Nota de la Autora**: Samurai Deeper Kyo no me pertenece, todo es obra del mangaka **Akimine Kamijyo, **yo solo me limitoa escribir historias que se me viene a la mente. Se me ocurrió hacer un fanfic de Kyo y Yuya a raíz de que observé que no hay nada parecido escrito en español.

**Summary:** Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría haberse negado a esa mirada. Sentí que vendía mi alma por sus ojos. -Te quiero- Nunca veo venir las cosas, suceden demasiado deprisa_._ ¿Quién podría llegar a enamorarse de aquel hombre tan frío después de ser abandonada por su hermano? Claro, nuestra Yuya, quien sino.

**

* * *

**

** Primer capítulo**: El dolor de la novia.

Querida…_Querida Yuya…_decía_…_

Se había dejado caer sobre el borde de la cama que era lo más próximo que tenía, su rostro blanco como la cera. Entre las rodillas, medio oculta entre los pliegues de delicada seda y encaje estaban sus manos, frías como el hielo, entre ellas podía distinguirse perfectamente una hoja completamente arrugada y a punto de ser rota.

-¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? Qué vergüenza…

La suave voz de su tía rompió el silencio sepulcral que recorría la habitación.

Nadie se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra por temor a herir aún más sus sentimientos. Todos en aquel sagrado lugar esperaban a que apareciera por la enorme puerta una novia vestida de blanco y con una notable sonrisa de felicidad. Pero la novia ya no tenía ningún hombre con el que intercambiar promesas y su felicidad se había transformado en un tiempo record en dolor.

Jamás había esperado semejante acto por parte de Kyoshiro. La había abandonado, a ella, a Yuya. Se había atrevido a dejarla plantada una hora antes de la celebración, ¿Tenía que hacerlo exactamente una hora antes de la boda? Y ni siquiera se había atrevido a darle una explicación en persona, había escapado como un vil cobarde encomendándole la tarea a su hermano. Hacía apenas unos minutos antes había aparecido por la puerta de la habitación con el rostro sereno y con una simple nota de parte de su hermano.

Descendió de la cama tomándose su tiempo hasta llegar para llegar al amplio ventanal que daba justo a la iglesia, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya que su papel en aquella macabra jugada acababa de terminar.

—Tenía que escoger precisamente el último momento para hacerlo ¿verdad?—La voz de su tío Bontenmaru resonó por toda la habitación acabando con el silencio presente.

—Desgraciadamente, si. —Contesto Kyo, dejando el ambiente más tenso de lo que estaba.

El cristal le enviaba una imagen directa de su aspecto y de cada movimiento que hacía. Por algunos minutos dejo de moverse y observó con calma el reflejo que le ofrecía la ventana. Tenía el rostro desprovisto de color y sus ojos verdes estaban apagados y parecían no tener fondo. El peinado perfectamente elaborado con mucho trabajo parecía que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento y ya dejaba observar algunos mechones rubios con ondas bien marcadas que caían y se posaban a ambos lados de su rostro.

Su vestido de novia realmente era su sueño personificado, era blanco como los copos de nieve que caían en invierno. El talle llevaba en el busto un bordado tupido, para luego continuar completamente llano hasta las caderas donde empezaba los vuelos de la falda, que simulaban pañuelos sueltos al viento en varias capas para dar mayor volumen y movimiento. Ella misma había escogido al mínimo detalle cada pieza de aquel hermoso vestido. Visitando día tras día a la modista para ver cómo iba el proceso, estaba tan ilusionada.

Cuando a uno de pequeña le hablan del casamiento te lo presentan como el día más hermoso y feliz del mundo. Te hablan de iglesias decoradas con millares de rosas y otras flores, hablan de vestidos como lo de los cuentos de hadas, te cuentan historias de novios que te esperan en el altar embutidos en un traje negro perfecto y están sonrientes. Te hablan de anillos que cuestan una fortuna y de un beso mágico que sella la unión. Pero nunca hablan de las bodas en la que el novio deja a la novia plantada y escapa dejándola sola con todos los invitados esperando en sus correspondientes asientos a que toquen la marcha nupcial.

Por qué en los libros no contaban cuentos en los que el príncipe abandona a la joven enamorada y él _fueron felices y comieron perdices_ no existía.

Yuya clavó la mirada en sus propias manos, en sus dedos que apretaban convulsivamente la hoja de papel arrugándola aún más.

—Siento…—los labios le temblaban y las palabras parecían no querer salir nunca de su boca. —Siento mucho…

No fue capaz de seguir hablando porque sus labios no tenían fuerza para seguir pronunciando. Tenía la boca seca y parecía que tenía la lengua pegada al paladar. Sentía su corazón retumbar dando saltos en su pecho, pulsaciones fuertes que la hacían sentirse mareada y con pocas fuerzas.

En su mente se alojaba el horror, el sufrimiento y la humillación aguardando a que pasase el aturdimiento para corromperla.

—Yuya…yo…siento muchísimo todo este absurdo asunto. Kyoshiro parecía sinceramente muy apenado contigo. Pero él no podía aceptar esa unión, él… no te quería lo suficiente como para pasar el resto de su vida junto a ti. —Hizo una pequeña pausa dejando así que las palabras llegaran a mí una por una pero yo seguía sin poder asimilarlo. — Se acobardo en último momento y no fue capaz de decírtelo en persona porque no quería hacerte más daño del ya hecho.

Cuando por fin mi mente consiguió asimilar lo que Kyo me decía sus palabras retumbaron dentro de mi cabeza sintiendo como cada una de ellas me atravesaba el corazón agujereándolo como si de la hoja de una espada se tratara.

_¿Él no podía aceptar aquella unión? ¿No la quería lo suficiente como para casarse con ella? ¿Más daño? ¿En verdad creía que presentándose allí y dando la cara le haría más daño? No había nada en ese momento que le pudiera herir más que aquellas palabras faltas de sentimiento._

Giro su mirada y observó a Kyo por el cristal. A pesar de su tez bronceada, parecía algo pálido. ¿En verdad Kyo estaba tan aturdido como ella?

—Yuya tenemos que avisarle a toda esa pobre gente que está esperando ahí afuera. —La voz de su tío la devolvió a la realidad poniéndola aún más tensa._ ¿Ahora? Dios aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparada para encarar todas aquellas miradas de pena que le dirigirían. _

—Bontenmaru no será necesario. —Kyo interrumpió— Yo…pensé en la situación así que ya les hable sobre lo ocurrido. Supuse que eso sería…lo más apropiado dado lo ocurrido. —Concluyo al mismo tiempo que yo daba un suave suspiro de calma.

_Por lo menos no tendría que enfrentarme a todas aquellas personas, familiares y amigos que seguro se preguntarían que habría ocurrido. _

Me armé de fuerzas y hable tratando de que mi voz sonara lo menos débil posible.

—Por favor…me gustaría estar a solas no quiero ver a nadie en este momento. —Su voz no la obedeció mostrando sus sentimientos. Sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía rápidamente y en un segundo después las manos de alguien la sujetaban por la cintura evitando su caída.

Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos dos penetrantes ojos carmesís que la observaban perfectamente atraves del velo gracias a que solo tenía una fina capa. Kyo había evitado su caída eso suponía que se había mantenido siempre lo suficientemente cerca de ella para llegar a tiempo, y ella estaba tan ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor que no lo había notado.

—Por favor déjenme sola…necesito estar sola. —Había pronunciado aquellas palabras suavemente dando a entender su mal estado.

—Claro querida, pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea avísanos ya sabes dónde nos encontramos. —La voz de su tía era dulce y sonaba preocupada.

Al poco rato ya no se encontraba nadie en la habitación, salvo Kyo que parecía negarse a perderla de vista un solo minuto. Cuando sintió que la última persona cerraba la puerta tras de sí relajó su cuerpo dejando que se derrumbara sobre los brazos de Kyo. El silencio los engulló entonces, el mismo silencio denso y duro que los había engullido en el salón después de que Kyo le entregase la nota.

El se quedó inmóvil, contemplando su cabeza baja, y de pronto se acercó a ella y tiró del velo de tul que aún llevaba puesto. Sin fijarse en la cantidad de horquillas sujetaban a su pelo, lo rasgó y lo tiró al suelo.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle por los arañazos de las horquillas, pero no le importó. Casi agradeció sentir ese dolor porque así supo que aún estaba viva. Y hasta comprendía por qué debía haberlo hecho. Tenía que resultar patética, sentada allí con su vestido de novia mientras su novio huía en dirección contraria.

De pronto la realidad le golpeó en la cara, y un asco que brotaba sin saber de dónde la empujó a ponerse en pie; la carta, que aún seguía llevando en el puño cerrado, cayó al suelo olvidada mientras ella intentaba ciega de rabia tirar del broche que cerraba el vestido con la fuerza suficiente como para rasgar la seda, pero aquello no le importó, ella solo quería salir de aquel vestido y deshacerse de él para siempre. Lanzó con fuerzas los zapatos de tacón que fueron a parar al otro extremo de la habitación. Buscó entre la maraña de su pelo las horquillas blancas con florecillas que le sujetaban el cabello quitándolas con brusquedad y lanzándolas por todas partes dejando que sus perfectos bucles del color del oro cayeran sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Ayúdame!—Le imploré al borde de la desesperación, necesitaba acabar con todo aquello en aquel preciso momento o terminaría loca de atar.

—No. —Su voz sonó tan neutral que la hizo temblar.

— ¿Por qué no?—Le grito apagando aquella llama que le ardía en el fondo de su garganta. — Ya has destrozado bastante este día, no me derrumbaré más porque me ayudes también a salir de esta cárcel que tengo a mí alrededor. — Había sonado realmente desesperada, cualquiera persona en su posición abría dado su brazo a torcer y me habría ayudado pero el permanecía en la misma posición que antes y no tenía intención de moverse ni un centímetro más.

— ¿Por qué te quedas ahí mirándome así? ¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos Kyo Mibu? Eres un verdadero ogro. Sin duda te precede el seudónimo que te han puesto _Kyo ojos de ogro_. ¡Eres despreciable!—Perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba y arremetí contra él insultándolo mientras mis pies perdían equilibrio y me derrumbaba sobre el vestido agarrándolo con fuerza por las esquinas tratando de desgarrarlo con mis propias manos.

Mis palabras no habían hecho el efecto deseado y el tan si quiera se inmutó ante la sarta de palabras que le salté. Seguía ahí mirándome con aquella mirada asesina que parecía no sentir nada.

—Ten, puedes devolvérselo cuando lo veas. —Se movió dejando el pequeño anillo de plata sobre la mesa de noche caminando después hasta la cama dándole la espalda.

—Me marcho ya mi cometido aquí ya fue cumplido. Espero que superes este pequeño suceso con el paso del tiempo. Adiós Yuya.

La puerta se cerró dejando un profundo silencio en toda la alcoba. De pronto sintió como el frío la rodeaba y unas terribles nauseas la invadieron dejándole un mal sabor de boca.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Os gusta? Realmente nose pero me encanta esta pareja son tan...distintos. Espero que los fans de _Kyo/Yuya_ disfruten con esta pequeña lectura. Dadme vuestra opinión sobre ella.

¿Creis que esta pobre servidora se merece un review?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que espero que sea pronto.

Saludos.


End file.
